jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorskka Makria (Current)
"I remember the raids, fire everywhere, people dying, the explosions..." ''-Vorskka talking about his past'' Vorskka Makria was on the Jedi Circle, he fought for the Jedi in many wars, including Battle of Korriban, and the Battle of Coruscant. Bio. When Vorskka was young, his parents were murdered by Pirates in a raid, he went off seeking revenge, but instead found the Jedi Order. He was trained in the way of the Force, and soon became a Jedi, his Master, Xakic''' '''becomes a father to Vorskka. After many years, Vorskka becomes a Knight, on his first assignment, he finds his Master, speaking to a Sith, the Sith is called "Master" by Xakic. Enraged by this, Vorskka attacks the Sith and his Master. The Sith was easily beaten, but now, Vorskka had to fight Xakic by himself. Xakic asked Vorskka to join him, Vorskka refused, and attacked him, Xakic cut Vorskka's hilt in two, and asked him to join him in the Dark side once more, this time, Vorskka accepted. When Xakic sensed no lie, he turned around to leave, Vorskka called the Sith's lightsaber to his hand and stabbed Xakic in the chest. His Master fell to the floor, and died. Vorskka flew to Korriban and attacked all the Sith, cutting them down one-by-one. He was almost killed by the Sith Master that was there, barely escaping, he went back to Coruscant, and told the Circle what happened on Bal'demnic. The Circles suspended Vorskka for a year for giving into his emotions, when Vorskka returned, they invited him to join the Circle, he accepted. Years later, he went back to Korriban to kill the Sith Master that had once almost killed Vorskka. He fights the Sith Master in an intense lightsaber battle. He slashed the Sith's arm off, then the other, and once again, gave into his anger, and killed the Sith. When he returned to Coruscant, he decided not to tell the other Circle members what he did on Korriban. When the Clone Wars came around, he was put incharge of the Clone Battalion: 206th. They fought on many planets, they recieved victory on them all, after he retired from fighting, he trained over 51 Apprentices, and 46 of them joined the Sith. Because of that, he has retired from taking on Apprentices. And went back to fighting on the front lines of battle. When he returned to Bal'demnic, it was overran by Sith, they captured some Padawans, Vorskka tried to save them, so he attacked the Sith, the first 6 hours he was killing every Sith in his path, but after that, he was too tired to continue, so he ran into a cave to rest for a little bit, when he got a transmission from the rest of the Circle telling him to go back to Coruscant. "I can't just leave them here, I have save them. I won't leave." Vorskka told them. "You have to, you'll die if you continue much longer, and we can't send help.." The other Circle members said. "Then I'll die, but I'm going to save them, if I don't, they'll die themselves. And I'll have THEIR blood on my hands, if this is goodbye, then goodbye." Vorskka said. He turned off his commlink. And went out to save the Padawans, once again he started fighting the Sith. He slashed one, then lunged at another, blocked another's attack. And spun around and slashed his chest. He saw far off a place where the Padawans might be. "I'm coming, young ones." Vorskka said to himself. He ran towards it, and stabbed a Sith, he flipped over another and turned around and cut him in two. He continued running towards the Temple he saw. A Sith lunged at him from a tree, Vorskka parried, and cut of his arms, and used the Force to slam his head against the ground to knock him out. He continued fighting the Sith, one Sith stabbed Vorskka in the side. "Agh!" Vorskka stabbed the Sith's chest, and slashed another, Vorskka was stabbed in the back. He fell to the ground, and the Sith approched. Vorskka stood up and repulsed them away, and continued going to the Temple. He got to the door and pushed it down, he ran inside, a Sith jumped out and slashed at Vorskka, he blocked it, and cut the Sith's legs off, "You won't stop me from saving them, nothing will." Vorskka told the Sith, then he removed the Sith's head, and continued to move through the Temple. He got to the top of the Temple, and found the Padawans in a cage, he went over and cut the door off with his lightsaber. "Padawans, I'm here." Vorskka said. One of the Padawans woke up. "Master Makria?" "Yes, it's me, get the others up, we're leaving." "But, they have the planet surrounded. We can't escape..." "Yes, we can. I'll open a gap for you to escape." "What about you, Master?" "I came to this planet knowing I would die, that didn't stop me from coming to save you. Just get the others up." Vorskka looked out the door to see if it was clear, it was. "They're up, Master." The Padawan said. "Good, I need you all to stay close behind me. Understood?" "Yes, Master." they said at once. "Good, then let's go." Vorskka said. They all ran through the halls, trying to find the way out. "There it is!" Vorskka said "Go!" they ran out the door, and Vorskka threw all the Sith into the forests. "Get in the ship, and keep your heads down until you hear an explosion." Vorskka told them. "Yes, Master." The oldest Padawan said. Vorskka ran back into the temple and set a bomb. He ran out of the temple, and set it off, a chain of explosions set off a reactor core. "Go!" Said Vorskka, the Padawans turned on the ship and flew out of the planet when Vorskka reached out with the Force and grabbed a cruiser, and pulled it into the atmosphere, pulling it towards the Temple. When it his, the planet started to explode from the inner core. The Padawans got back to the Temple, they went in and told the Circle what happened. "So he's dead then?" Said a Circle member. "Yes, I think so. I don't know how he could survive." Just then, Vorskka walked into the room. "Master?! How did you survive?!" The Padawan exclaims. "When I pulled it in the atmosphere, I aimed it at the Temple. I didn't need to do anything else. So I ran to a ship. And here I am." Vorskka told them. An Epic Battle While at the temple, Vashirr called Makria to his room, and then said, "I'm sorry, Master, I have to do this." And then Vashirr Ignited his Black and White Sabers and jumped at Makria, But just when he almost landed, Makria Ignited his saber and blocked the attack. The lightsabers whirled across, trying to cut across and find a hole in the enemy's defense. Vashirr used the Force to pull his chair and throw it onto Vorskaa, who cut across it and threw his lightsaber towards Vashirr, who just managed to duck underneath it and parry his former Master's powerful attacks. Makria lunged at Vashirr "You can stop this, Vashirr. Only you. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must." He told him as he attacked. "No, I have to do this." Vashirr told his Master. "Then, I have no choice, but to kill you." Vorskka told his former Padawan. Vorskka slashed at Vashirr, and Vashirr parried the attack. "I'm sorry, Master." Vashirr told Vorskka. "No, I'm sorry it has to be this way, Vashirr." Vorskka replied. Vashirr swung his blades at his Master's head, Vorskka blocked one saber, then, using the Force, he grabbed the blade of the other saber. "What?! How are you doing that?!" Vashirr said, surprised. "The Force is a powerful source, my student. This is only a piece of what the Force can do. I would have taught you. But, now, I guess I won't." Vorskka replied to Vashirr. Vorskka pulled the saber out of Vashirr's hand and took it apart using the Force. Vashirr slashed at Vorskka, Vorskka parried, and swung his saber at Vashirr. Vashirr blocked the attack, then jumped out of the window and landed in an Air-Taxi, and flew off. "This is not the end, Vashirr. I know there is still light within you. I won't give up on you just yet." Vorskka says to himself. Known apprentices: CaptianCrazy Puppyjam19 Splashmaster377 Lamonte FreeFallSplat Aquadasher And Narutofriends. Lightsabers